In the field of image processing apparatus, there has heretofore been developed a multifunction apparatus in which various functions have been integrated, examples of which are a copier function, a facsimile transceive function and a printer function. Though such an apparatus is convenient, configuring the apparatus is more complicated and users tend to find such an apparatus troublesome and difficult to configure.
Methods of avoiding this complexity involved in configuring the apparatus for the purpose of simplifying the settings have been proposed. For example, the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-102808 discloses a technique for reading a document image for setting purposes and configuring the apparatus based upon information from the image. Further, the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-258943 discloses a technique for configuring an apparatus by specifying the apparatus settings based upon handwriting, characters, voice and bar codes.
However, none of these examples of the prior art are such that the apparatus is capable of recognizing a settings form automatically. Rather, the user must consciously follow an apparatus configuring process such as by pressing a settings button to instruct the apparatus that a certain form is indicative of the apparatus settings.